


Ice skating

by BellaLovesBooks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLovesBooks/pseuds/BellaLovesBooks
Summary: I'm bored and procrastinating. Shitty fluffy writing._______________Baz and Simon meet at the ice-skating rink._______________If you're an author with actual talent feel free to use and improve this idea for your own fic.





	

I shivered slightly as we stepped inside, a wall of cool air hitting me. I now understood why Penny insisted we wore jeans and thick jumpers. The rink was dimly lit, with bright, colourful disco lights flashing illuminated the crowd of skaters, and music pulsed through the stadium. Why Penny wanted to go skating to celebrate her birthday, I had no idea; None of us except Agatha had ever been before. Though Penny was adamant that she only needed one or two close friends, she had invited a small bunch of friends (“Acquaintances,” she had called them) to join in.  
“Because, Simon,” She had explained, “It’ll be more exciting to go with a group.” I supposed it would be. I enjoyed the company of a large group just as much as I enjoyed spending time just with Penny.  
After putting our skates on (a horrendous battle, let me assure you) we made our way onto the ice. One by one, we stumbled forward, clutching the side like toddlers trying to take their first steps. I felt ridiculous; Every time I made one tiny movement, my feet would slip from underneath me and I’d end up on my butt. The rest of the group slowly started getting the hang of it and glided off, with varying degrees of difficulty. Desperately, I tried to imitate them, but ended up on my (now very bruised) butt again.  
“Come on Simon, you can do it!” Encouraged Penny as she helped me up. We had moved a grand total of 4 meters from the entrance, and Penny had valiantly stuck with me the whole time. That was the great thing about Penny; She would never, ever leave you behind.  
“I’m all good, Pen. Go skate, I’ll be fine.” I smiled and tried not to slip again.  
“Are you sure? I’d hate to leave you…”  
“Nah, I’ll be fine. Go enjoy yourself. It’s your birthday!” I reminded her, and she grinned, and skated away with Agatha.  
Clutching the side rail for dear life, I hobbled around the perimeter. I managed another 6 meters before slipping again, landing in an undignified heap on the ice. Man, I was starting to hate this. I struggled to my feet, wobbled for a split second, and crashed back onto the ice.  
“Whoa there. Do you need a hand?” I looked up to see the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen standing above me, biting back a grin and arching a perfect eyebrow. His raven hair spilled to his collar from a stark widow’s peak, his face angular and striking. His grey eyes sparkled with humour as he held his hand out to me. Praying my cheeks weren’t as red as they felt, I took his hand. Effortlessly, he hoisted me up, catching me as I toppled forward. I was achingly aware of his arms around me, steadying me, and the close proximity of his smirking lips.  
“Uh… Thanks,” I muttered, avoiding his gaze. I was definitely blushing. I disentangled myself from him and gripped the rail again, my knees shaking slightly. He grinned wider at me.  
“I take it this is your first time skating.” He said, his voice rich and smooth. I nodded mutely, not trusting myself to speak. This gorgeous boy radiated confidence and took my breath and ability to speak away.  
“It’s not as hard as it looks, once you get the hang of it. Want me to show you?” I took a breath to steady myself.  
“Yeah, thanks.” I managed, and was relived when my voice didn’t squeak. He started explaining to me about angles of the foot and direction and how it was not at all like walking, but I didn’t process a word he said. I was lost in the way he brushed his hair back from his face, or used his hands to emphasise his point.  
“Now you try,” he said, and blinked in surprise.  
“Uh… ok.” I lurched forward, trying to imitate his loose and graceful movements. I got about a meter before I stumbled and started to fall again. Suddenly, his arms were around me again, pulling me back to my feet.  
“Thanks, again,” I laughed self-consciously and tried to brush off my embarrassment. “I guess I’m just no good at this kind of thing.” He smiled at me.  
“That’s ok. Not everyone can be as elegant as me,” and winked at me. My heart dropped right down to my too-tight, torturous skates, and I blushed again.  
“You know, skating around by yourself can be quite dangerous, if you don’t have any experience.” He said seriously. I glanced up at him.  
“Do you want me to skate with you? As a safety precaution?” For the first time, I noticed that despite his confidence, he seemed slightly nervous. I allowed myself to smile properly at him.  
“I would like that very much.” I said quietly, and he grinned. As we stumbled forward, he casually slipped his hand into mine, and I felt as if I were flying. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and he seemed even more nervous than before.  
“A safety precaution?” I asked, and he bit his lip in a way that should come with warning signs. No one should be allowed to bite their lip like that.  
“If you want it to be,” He said with a shrug. I smiled shyly at him.  
“I’m Simon.” I said. It felt important to know the name of the person I was holding hands with. He smiled at me in return.  
“I’m Baz.”  
“Well Baz. There’s an empty slot in my contacts that would look so much better with your number in-“ I was cut short by my skates shooting out from under me, and my butt once again reuniting with the ice. Unfortunately for Baz, our joined hands caused him to come crashing down along side me.  
“Sorry,” I groaned, but he was grinning like Christmas had come early.  
“Were you just asking for my number?” He said, looking up at me from underneath his long lashes. I shrugged.  
“Depends on if you’re planning on giving it to me or not.” He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, opened a new contact, and handed it to me. I typed in my name and number, and he smiled at me.  
“Would you like to go out with me some time?” He asked, and I grinned at him, blushing.  
“So long as it doesn’t involve ice skating.” He laughed, and it was the best sound I had ever heard. He hoisted me up again, back to my feet.  
“No ice skating, I promise.”  
“Then it’s a date.” I said, before realising what I had said. I blushed even more, probably resembling a tomato at this point.  
“Oh, sorry… I… I’m-”  
He took my other hand and grinned at me.  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
